A New Obsession
by SkyGem
Summary: Jack Frost is visiting Canada and learns of a sport called hockey. Jack-Canada friendship. One-shot. Takes place before the movie. Kindred!verse. Drabble.


Summary: Jack Frost is visiting Canada and learns of a sport called hockey. Jack-Canada friendship. One-shot. Takes place before the movie. Kindred!verse. Drabble.

SkyGem: Hey y'all! Thanks so much for clicking on this fic, and I hope you enjoy it! This little drabble takes place a few years after Kindred. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Rise of the Guardians" or "Hetalia – Axis Powers" so please don't sue.

* * *

"MATTIE!"

That was all the warning the northern nation had before he had all the wind knocked out of him by his best friend.

Matthew just stood there panting for a moment, trying to get his breath back, before looking up at the mischievous winter spirit who was hanging off his shoulders.

"H-hey Jack," he said with a weak smile once he'd gotten the air back in his lungs. "Good to see you again."

Jack let go of his friend and fell into step beside him as he resumed his trek towards his destination.

"Good to see you too. Man, it just feels so awesome, being in the Northern hemisphere again. Maybe I should just permanently take up residence in Nunavut or the Yukon or something."

Matthew couldn't help but laugh at this, thinking about how amazing that would be; he was almost tempted to tell Jack that he should do exactly that.

"Anyways, where're you going?"

"Hockey match," replied the blond with a wide smile on his face.

"Hockey?" asked Jack, tilting his head to the side in confusion, and Matthew just stared at him with pure horror on his face.

"Y-you…you don't know what _hockey_ is?" asked Matthew, looking as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"Umm…no…?" answered Jack unsurely, and the next moment, he found his wrist in a vice-like grip as he was dragged after his best friend. "M-Mattie?" he asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"To watch the greatest sport on Earth!"

And so Jack was soon seated beside his once thought to be very gentle and timid best friend, watching all the bloodshed that was going on in the arena.

"FOUL!" shouted aforementioned best friend. Getting out of his seat, the blond hurled the bag of popcorn he had been eating from at the barrier separating the crowd from the ice with frightening accuracy and strength. "THAT WAS A FUCKING FOUL! OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU PIECE OF TRASH REFERREE!"

And Jack cringed back into his seat, wisely deciding not to mention all the fouls the Canadian team had committed and gotten away with.

"U-umm…Matthew…?"

"WHAT?" demanded his friend, looking at him with eyes that looked as if they would start shooting lasers any second now.

Paling, Jack dropped his gaze to the floor, saying, "N-never mind."

Matthew stared at him for a few moments more before slapping him on the back hard enough to almost push him to the floor.

"You're way too timid, Jack! Let loose a little, eh?" encouraged Matthew, throwing him a bloodthirsty smile before turning back to the game.

And Jack, deciding it would be way too boring just sitting there and cringing every time his best friend yelled out some profanity or other, decided to follow the old adage which stated that if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Shrugging and getting out of his seat, Jack immediately began berating the American team with insults about their parentage, their masculinity, and occasionally, their skill.

And by the end of the game, the cheerful winter spirit walked away thoroughly de-stressed and with a much wider vocabulary than when he had first entered, content in the knowledge that he could now easily out-swear any sailor that may come his way.

And not to mention his newly-developed obsession with the game of hockey.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol~ I get the feeling that Jack would absolutely adore hockey…especially Canadian hockey. Anyways, I hope you liked this cute little drabble! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ja ne!

P.S. On a completely random note: I have not in the past, nor will I ever in the future ever use the word "hoser." No Canadian ever uses that word. It's actually mostly used by Americans trying to pose as Canadians, so please...just stop it, all you people _ I didn't even know what that meant until I googled it, you know?

P.P.S. That bit in my last one-shot about the FACE family, I wasn't implying FRUK or anything _ I may like the pairing a lot, but most of my fics are pairing neutral. It's just that Mattie was raised by both of them at one point or another, so they're both his fathers.


End file.
